The invention relates to an improved container construction and more particularly to a four-sided plastic box and lid particularly useful in automatic packaging operations.
When packaging small hardware items for sale particularly at consumer outlets, it is desirable to utilize packages which may be conveniently suspended from display racks. Additionally, the packages may include a window so that the contents of the package are viewable by the potential customer. Another feature desired in such packages is compatibility with automatic filling equipment. Thus, a container may be automatically filled with materials at one station and moved to a distinct station where a lid for the container is positioned and attached to the container.
Various prior art packaging items and equipment have been suggested to accomplish the desired objectives. The present invention constitutes an improvement over such prior art.